Unreal (video game)
Unreal is the first game of the Unreal series, released on May 22, 1998. It was also the first game to use the Unreal Engine. 'Background' A beta was provided in 1997, so players can get a feel of the gameplay. The Beta was seen in GDC (Video Game Developer Comference) '97. The people who saw the demo expected the game to be complete by this time; However, the AI was unfinished, the levels, lacking variant textures, looked repeating, the sound effects were bad, and the game was overally too long to complete in a fair time. This resulted in the development teeam, up to that point using a "Virtual Team" scheme, all centred in Digital Extremes Waterloo offices, returning to their homes a year later, after completing the game. Story Prisoner 849 was one of the criminals placed in a small metal cell onboard the Vortex Rikers, the rankest prison transport this side of the Milky Way, for an unknown crime. The ship was scheduled to drop off the prisoners at a moon somewhere else in space. A plasma gate guarded her cell; and after numerous attempts Gina learned that trying to get through the plasma gate would only result in head trauma. She spent her time dreaming on her iron frame bed of the freedom of riding a rollercoaster on Earth. Others spent their time starting prison riots, making threats at one another, or eating roach infested food. One day, Prisoner 849 awoke to find alarms blaring throughout the ship, prisoners screaming, and a strong burning scent blowing into the cell. As the ship was getting closer to the prison moon the prisoners started becoming more restless and would fight one another. Though security attempted to contain the situation many still ended up in the med lab. Officers and guards were rushing up and down the corridor due to some unknown situation to Gina. Though she promised herself that she would make her way to the emergency shuttle, that proved difficult as she was still imprisoned. Suddenly Ash, the head guard of the prison cells, started to walk by while writing something in his log book. Questioning him about the situation resulted in a quick answer stating that the Vortex Rikers was going to crash. Though Gina tried to convince Ash to open the gates so they could escape, he simply sneered and continued on his path. She started to yell at him in rage, but was thrown back against the wall by a strong jolt from the ship. The navigator onboard the Vortex Rikers had discovered uncharted magnetic masses on their route to the prison. To evade the masses Captain S. Kroon ordered a change in course. However, the Vortex Rikers ended up getting caught in the gravitational pull of an uncharted planet called Na Pali. The captain attempted to correct his mistake by ordering the engine foreman to divert all power to the drives. However, it was of no avail and the ship soon crashed on the planet. A great number of the crew and prisoners had been killed and the ship was ruined. To make matters worse a Skaarj Warrior managed to get onboard the UMS Vortex Rikers and slaughtered a good number of the survivors. Some time later Prisoner 849 woke up to discover that she survived the crash. Gina was heavily injured as well as dehydrated but was relieved to be alive. She also had her chance of freedom, as the plasma gate was deactivated during the crash. In the prison she found a Translator to assist her with understanding alien languages. Though the door to the prison was locked, Gina used the air vent to access the bridge. While in the air vent she saw her first sighting of the Skaarj Warrior. She continued through the rest of the ship while healing her wounds and attempting to discover her present situation. Gina soon listened behind a locked door as a large group of guards were killed by one Skaarj Warrior. As the door opened she saw a glimpse of the beast, but it ran away instead of attacking her. She collected a Dispersion Pistol off one of the guards, now she was armed and ready to exit the ship; which she proceeded to do by an emergency escape shaft. Weapons *Dispersion Pistol *:The first weapon you acquire, fires small energy bolts or can charge up a larger bolt. Automatically recharges ammo. Able to be upgraded with special pickups. *Automag *:A semi-automatic pistol, useful throughout the game. reloadable, and uses the same ammo class as the Minigun, basic bullets. *Stinger *:Rapid fire weapon which shoots shards of Tarydium in a rapid fire, or a group of shards in a spread pattern. *Bio Rifle *:Launches powerful blobs of Tarydium waste. Completely useless against Slith, as they are immune to slime/"Corroded" damage type. *A.S.M.D. *:Fires an instant hit beam, or a moving core. Shooting the core with the beam causes a massive explosion. *Minigun *:Rapid fire machine gun, shares ammo with Automag. *Eightball Launcher *:A rocket launcher that can charge up 6 rockets horizontally or in a tight circular group. Alternatively, those rockets can be lobbes as grenades. *Flak Cannon *:Fires shrapnel in a spread pattern or launches a shell that explodes on contact, releasing shrapnel. *Razorjack *:Launches fast spinning cutting blades. Blades can be guided with alternate fire. *Rifle *:A rifle with zoom. *Quad Shot *:Named from it being a quad-barreled shotgun, the Quad Shot is an unfinished weapon that is never seen in the game but its mesh, sounds and script can be seen in the Editor. It may have been replaced by the Flak Cannon. Also some mods have working weapons using the mesh. The Unreal Tournament Old Skool Amp'd mod has a fully working usable Quadshot, with not a single error. Levels Click on the level in one of the subcategories to go to the specified level page. Each level will eventually have a walkthrough to accompany the page played at the medium difficulty (other sections shall show differences). For those wishing to simply have a guide to complete a level without information on enemies, weapons, or details simply read the Quick Level Completion. A gallery shall also show each major location of the levels. The trivia panel shall give further information on a level (such as beta information or stuff that accidentially is missing from the game) These pages will also have a list of items, weapons, and enemies; new entities to the levels (first appearance of...) will have a symbol next to them to state it is new to the level (NTL). When talking about other campaigns in mods in comparison to the base game another symbol will be used to state it is new to the campaign (NTC). Be sure to keep these two symbols in mind as you use these guides to make your time on this wikia more enjoyable. Vortex Rikers * Vortex Rikers Nyleve's Falls * Nyleve's Falls Rrajjigar * Rrajigar Mines * Depths of Rrajigar Sacred Passage * Sacred Passage Chizra * Chizra - Nali Water God Temple * The Ceremonial Chambers Dark Arena * Dark Arena Harobed Village * Harobed Village Terraniux * Terraniux Underground * Terraniux Noork's Elbow * Noork's Elbow Temple of Vandora * Temple of Vandora The Trench * Trench ISV-Kran * ISV-Kran Deck 4 * ISV-Kran Decks 3 and 2 * ISV-Kran Deck 1 SunSpire * Spire Village * The SunSpire Na Pali Haven * Gateway to Na Pali * Na Pali Haven * Outpost 3J Velora Pass * Velora Pass Bluff Eversmoking * Bluff Eversmoking Dasa * Dasa Mountain Pass * Cellars at Dasa Pass Nali Castle * Serpent Canyon * Nali Castle * DemonLord's Lair Mothership * Demon Crater * MotherShip Basement * MotherShip Lab * MotherShip Core * Skaarj Generator * Illumination * The Darkening * The Source Antechamber * The Source Category:Games Category:Unreal